


Undertow

by beetle



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley finds himself back in Sunnydale, Post-season one of Angel the Series. He also finds himself in familiar company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Post Ats S1, attendant spoilers. AU.

Even one hundred miles up the coast isn't far enough away from all that's happened. Not for Wesley's taste.  
  
Thus, tired, thirsty and saddle-sore, he finds himself in a town he'd fervently hoped he'd never see again. Which, of course, calls for a plan: finding a pub, drink till last call, then find an all-night diner to sober up in before beginning the trek back to Los Angeles and responsibility.  
  
It's a simple, quite workable plan, with few moving parts, and Wesley's three pints in, when a dreadfully familiar voice demands:  
  
“What the hell are  _you_  doing here?”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See part one for a summary and notes/warnings.

Wesley winces, and Xander makes a mental note to not let every thought his brain spits out, come shooting out of his mouth.  
  
 _Right . . . tact. I'm_ so _on that,_  his brain promises. Meanwhile, Wesley's standing up, his eyes as blue as a Van Gogh sky, just as Xander remembers them. But wary, now. . . .  
  
Colder.  
  
“Good evening, Xander, you look well,” Wesley says politely, his  _Masterpiece Theater_  accent more relaxed than it used to be, and more cutting. “As to my business in Sunnydale, I can assure you . . . it's none of yours.”  
  
 _Definitely_  colder.  
  
And walking away.  
  
Unsteadily . . . but definitely away.


End file.
